


Can't Get Into Character

by lolitaweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitaweasley/pseuds/lolitaweasley
Summary: Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini like to add a little spice to their sex life. When Zabini let's Goyle be in charge of making plans for the following weekend, how will things turn out?





	Can't Get Into Character

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Draco's Den Half-Blood Prince Challenge. My assigned grouping was Blaise Zabini/ Salzar Slytherin/ Gregory Goyle and I had to use at least two of those characters. Polyjuice Potion also had to play a role in the drabble. The word limit was 500-1000 words.

**Monday Night**

"You’ve picked every time! I want to choose," exclaimed Greg Goyle.

Blaise Zabini tossed back his tumbler of Firewhisky and turned to face his well-built companion, "Fine. Who'd you have in mind?"

Goyle shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Donno yet, but I'll think of someone great."

The fit, dark-skinned man rolled his eyes and turned to refill his drink. "Alright, Gregory, you have until Wednesday. I don't want to wait too long and then find out I'll be bored next weekend."

Sighing at the use of his full name, Greg purred, "Oh darling,” knowing his partner hated terms of endearment. “It'll be great! Just give me time."

*******************************************************

**Wednesday Evening**

“Will you top me off, Gregory?” Zabini requested from where he was sprawled on the couch. 

Rolling his eyes, Goyle walked over to Zabini with the decanter in hand. “Anything for you, sweetheart,” he replied as he pulled out the stopper and refilled Zabini’s glass.

After Goyle filled his own glass and joined him on the couch, Zabini turned his attention to his partner. 

“Have you got it all figured out for Saturday?” 

Goyle grinned, “I do.”

After waiting for more information, Zabini asked, “Are you going to tell me the details?”

Goyle shook his head, “I want it to be a surprise. I think you’ll like it.”

“How will I be able to prepare my character if I don’t know anything ahead of time?” whined Zabini.

“You’ll just have to trust me, dear.”

“I hope I’m not disappointed, Gregory.”

Goyle sighed and finished his drink. He grinned to himself as he thought of his plans for Saturday.

*******************************************************

**Saturday Afternoon**

"All right, Gregory, who did you pick? You’ve seemed confident on Wednesday," Zabini called from where he reclined on the couch.

Goyle rolled his eyes as he walked over to the man with a bottle of Polyjuice potion. He handed it over with a look of anticipation. “Just drink it, love.”

After inspecting the potion to find that it was scarlet in color, Zabini uncorked it and gulped it down. “Tastier than some of the others I’ve had.”

Following his partner’s lead, Goyle tipped his potion back and drank down his golden potion. Licking his lips, “I knew it would have to taste good.”

Suddenly, their skin began to bubble and they squirmed uncomfortably, feeling the familiar sensation of their bodies transforming. 

Zabini felt himself shrink and watched his skin lighten in color. He felt his clothes begin to swim around him so he knew he was going to be much thinner. He felt a tightening in his chest. He reached up to rub where he felt the strain and learned that he had grown breasts. “Gregory!” he shouted, realizing that his voice had changed. He was familiar with that annoying voice. He groaned.

He turned to his partner to find Harry Potter squinting back at him with a grin on his face. 

“What do you think?” Goyle asked hesitantly with his voice sounding less gravelly than usual.

“You changed yourself into Harry Bloody Potter? And I’m Granger?!”

“I’ve always wanted to know what it feels like to be The Boy Who Lived,” Goyle blushed.

“But Granger? They aren’t even a couple!” Zabini growled.

“I thought it would be fun to be war heroes for a change,” shrugged Goyle.

“She doesn’t even have the right bits,” mumbled Zabini.

They both moved closer to the mirror they always used to see the after effects of their Polyjuice Potion play time. Goyle continually got closer and closer to the mirror to try and see more clearly. 

“Gregory, did you forget that you would need glasses to see in the Golden Boy’s body?” Zabini attempted to sneer, but it didn’t look right in the know-it-all’s body.

“Oh sweety, let’s just get on with our plans,” Goyle responded quickly as he moved closer to his partner. He reached down with a smaller hand than he was accustomed to and caressed Granger’s face. Zabini held his body rigidly and didn’t respond.

Leaning forward, Goyle moved Harry Potter’s lips closer to Hermione Granger’s. Zabini continued to stand motionless in her body. Their lips touched and Goyle tried to pull Zabini in closer, but his partner pulled back.

“I can’t! I can’t! It’s just wrong. They aren’t even together and I don’t understand my motives when I try to get into character,” rambled Zabini.

“Can’t we at least try?” Goyle asked as he rolled his eyes.

“I just feel so wrong in this body. I don’t even have a penis! It won’t feel right.” 

“You are so dramatic,” Goyle sighed. “Fine. What would you like to do then, my dearest?”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait until the potion wears off,” offered Zabini. “I shouldn’t have let you pick. I hope Granger can hold her liquor.” He walked over to the bar and filled a tumbler with Firewhisky, gulping it down quickly.

“Well sugarlips, I thought it was time to try something a little different, but I guess I was wrong.” Goyle threw himself down on the couch and watched his partner refill his tumbler and walk over to join him on the couch. They settled in to wait for the potion to wear off and see if they could salvage their Saturday night. Even if they would have to do it as themselves.


End file.
